The Unpredicted Pair
by hotlittlestarlet
Summary: A simple, but sweet one chapter story about Neville and Luna during the Yule Ball. It's a challenge from the "Numbered Story-lines Challenge," given to me by Dream-Like-State.


chap.1

Minevra McGonagall breathed deeply, annoyed as she watched her efforts for the Yule ball fail. She was wearing her best robes of red tartan, and had even arranged a wreath of thistles around her hat. After many dancing lessons, the students still couldn't dance properly. It was disgraceful. Many couple separated after a single dance, and some didn't dance at all. She had found some students snogging behind statues, and was getting tired.

One of the most hilarious things she saw was Ron Weasley's dress robes. He had obviously tried a Severing charm on them, because the sleeves and collar were frayed. She also noticed Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley dancing. _Poor girl,_ she thought as Neville stepped on her bare toes for the sixth time. She admired the youngest Weasley's courage to accept that kind of torment just to be at the ball.

At last the redhead couldn't take it anymore. "Um, Neville, I need a break for a couple minutes. You can dance with anyone else, if you want," she added eagerly, it seemed. Neville nodded, removing his hand from her waist as she limped away to a nearby table to take off her heels and relax. He looked around the dance floor, hoping to see someone he could dance with, but found nobody. Instead he went to get two glasses of punch, one for himself and another for his date.

For some reason, Minevra decided it was up to her to save Ginny from more pain. She quickly noticed Luna Lovegood sitting alone. Luna had come with Dean Thomas as a last resort. Dean had already moved on to dance with a girl from Beauxbatons, and wasn't planning on rejoining Luna. She wore a dress that seemed to be three hula-hoops, all ascending in size, connected with sparkly blue silk. She also wore a butterbeer cork necklace and matching earrings. But the simplicity of it all caught Minevra's eye. Luna gazed around the Great Hall, smiling, and somehow enjoying herself. There wasn't much she needed in her life to keep her content, and that was the most likeable factor about her. Neville and Luna seemed to be perfect for each other.

Grinning to herself, Minevra walked to the drink table, where she tapped Neville on the shoulder with a long finger.

"A word, Neville?" she asked. It was one of the only times she had used his first name, so he took notice and nodded slightly.

"See that girl over there?" she said, pointing discretely to Luna.

Neville smiled. "Yeah, that's Loony Lovegood," he replied. The professor gave him a look, and he quickly corrected his mistake, "I mean, _Luna_ Lovegood."

"Quite right. As you both need a partner, why don't you go ask her to dance?" she suggested.

Neville looked confused. "But I've got Ginny…" he said pointedly.

"She wants a break, remember? That's a nice way of saying she's tired of being trudged on and needs a solid hour or more to recuperate," Minevra smirked.

Neville stared at her, "How'd you, um, know that?"

"I overheard. Now go ask Luna to dance before it gets too late," she reminded him.

Neville said nervously, "I don't know…"

* * *

"Hello?" Neville greeted shakily. He had found his way to Luna's table with Professor McGonagall's encouragement and insistence. Luna looked up at him with her wide eyes, her features almost set in a permanently surprised look.

"Hello, Neville," Luna acknowledged. She smiled warmly, and Neville was taken aback when he realized she knew his name.

"D-Do you, um, want to d-dance?" he sputtered. Luna didn't seem fazed as she nodded, taking his hand and heading to the dance floor. Neville blushed as he stood there stupidly, and Luna guided his hand to her waist as she rested her hand on his arm. He started his usual routine of dancing awkwardly, but strangely enough, she cleverly avoided being stepped on. Minevra looked on in amazement, and Ginny watched happily as she danced with a boy from Durmstrang.

After a while, Neville and Luna were simply rocking from side to side. Neville, who used to think Luna was considered a "loony," was fascinated in her, and maybe even a little attracted. He started to become less nervous, and was very content just holding her. Her bright blue eyes wandered around the dance floor, taking everything in.

"Mistletoe," she said, pointing at a green plant above them. Neville kissed her immediately, to his own surprise. He blushed a deep red, and snickering was heard around them, along with some whistles and laughter. Luna merely gazed at him.

"I was only informing you that mistletoe is often infested with Nargles," she said dreamily. She wasn't taken aback by Neville's gesture.

"Oh," Neville mouthed, disappointed that she hadn't wanted to kiss him.

"I like you, though," Luna stated, staring to his eyes. "You don't make fun of me like everyone else. And it's cute when you mess up, and the blush afterwards. Yeah, I like you," she continued, genuinely smiling. Neville's face lit up, considering her compliments. _She thinks it's cute when I blush?_ He pondered. Mutually, they stopped dancing, but stayed in their dancing position.

"I like you too," Neville said. "Because you don't care when I make mistakes," he added. Luna's eye twinkled with happiness. When Neville realized she would say no more, he spoke up again, unusual for him.

"Except, I don't think it was a mistake to kiss you. That felt right," he declared. Luna agreed with a gesture with her blond hair and leaned in. She showed her affection by kissing him softly. Neville was pleased and gaining courage quickly. "Er, do you want to go outside?" he questioned.

"Yes, I would like that very much," she responded in her musical voice, taking his hand and turning towards the door of the Great Hall.

* * *

Minevra's mouth was open in an oval shape. She could not believe what had just happened; Luna and Neville had kissed…twice? Her match-making abilities were most certainly living up to their potential.


End file.
